


Drabbles - Marvel

by Redbaron7885



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short Stories, i toss my ideas here, micro fics, only marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbaron7885/pseuds/Redbaron7885
Summary: Just somewhere I toss my stories that don't fit anywhere else. Some might be set in the same universe, others are separate. There all short-ish ideas that my brain coughs out once in a while and demands I do something with.





	1. Everything

“You could do it?”

“Yes.”

“What did it cost?”

“Everything.”

_Was it worth it?_

That went unasked. He did not do this for himself he did it for the rest of the galaxy. He refused to have it meet the same end Titan had. That would be his legacy, Thanos The Mad Titan that snapped his fingers and made half the galaxy disappear. Who sacrificed the only person he ever truly loved, his own daughter for that task. Was it worth it? They would never know, for the hero paid the biggest price for a good deed.


	2. Spring Cleaning

Tony had come across it when he was cleaning his workshop. Pepper had been complaining about how messy the place was and the rest of the Avengers were placing bets on how long it would take Tony to clean it up. Pretty sure Rhodes was winning right now. Picking up the glass box from under all the under junk Tony took it to his desk. It had collected a little dust in its time hiding from the world but it was still the same.

It was the first arc reactor, the one Pepper had framed with the words “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart” written on it. The same one he smashed when Obi had taken the other one and left him to die, the same one he told Pepper to throw out. The reactor that saved his life more than once. They say a prototype always holds a special spot in the heart of a inventor, more than the final product, because it was first. It was the one that started it all. It was true. 

By the looks of it Pepper had probably framed it again then put it here in the workshop but it got lost with everything else that was around. He cleaned the glass properly before putting it on his desk, leaning back and admiring one of the greatest inventions he ever made. He smiled as Pepper called his name, his heart was right where he needed it whenever he needed it. Always ready to save his life again.


	3. Drop of blood

First thought that went through Tony’s head was _“this is where it ends huh?”_

Blood. Eight years ago when he had the palladium poisoning and had to deal with Ivan Vanko, the Whiplash, as the media had so famously dubbed him. Not bad for a super villain name. What had that guy said? That’s right.

_”If you can make god bleed, the people would cease to believe in him.”_

That’s what he had done. He had proved that Tony Stark was no god despite being called the ‘Invincible Iron Man’

That’s what everyone knew, that underneath the million dollar armour Tony Stark was just a man in a can that saved people and played hero. No matter he proved them all wrong and showed that he was much more than that. That’s what he had done here, he made god bleed. Thanos, a drop of blood. It proved that he was no god, that he could be defeated. That’s what he was going to do, Vanko had been right that day in the prison cell. The blood on his face was proof. He prepared himself for another round as he stared up at the would be titan god.


End file.
